


Love in All This Mess

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Felching, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to try something," Blaine says, tracing his finger softly over Kurt's cheek, and Kurt shudders underneath Blaine. Those words always mean good things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in All This Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Take Me Anywhere" by Tegan and Sara. Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/3381.html?thread=10861109#t10861109) on the [](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**glee_kink_meme**](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/).

"I want to try something," Blaine says, tracing his finger softly over Kurt's cheek, and Kurt shudders underneath Blaine. Those words always mean good things.

"Like what? Spanking?" Blaine's eyes go a little wide and Kurt laughs, leaning up to kiss Blaine quickly.

"Is that a request? Because I didn't--"

"Another time, Blaine," Kurt says, trying not to think about how hard he'd probably get off on being over Blaine's lap while Blaine spanked him and-- right, trying _not_ to think about that. "What did you want to try?"

Instead of answering him, Blaine moves off of Kurt for a few seconds to grab something from the drawer next to his bed. It's wrapped up in a wash cloth but as soon as Blaine unrolls it Kurt's eyes go wide, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Where did you--"

"Internet, duh," Blaine says, flashing Kurt a nervous smile. "But I thought maybe-- we could just try? I want you to wear it." Blaine settles back on top of Kurt, letting the plug rest on Kurt's chest between them, an oddly heavy weight for something that isn't that big, even where it flares out at its widest part. Kurt's staring down at the thing when Blaine leans in and his lips brush over Kurt's ear, his warm breath making Kurt shiver when he whispers, "I want to put it in you after I fuck you."

Kurt feels his breath catch in his throat, his whole body flushing hot at the idea. Everything's still so new but they keep finding more and more things they want to try with each other, fantasies and kinks that they whisper to each other when they're fooling around and then can't get out of their heads until they try them. Just a week ago was the first time Blaine had fucked Kurt and now he wants to use a _plug_ on Kurt. Kurt's cock is throbbing between them just thinking about it, about having that inside when he's still open from Blaine's cock.

"Oh my god, okay, yes," Kurt breathes, arching up a little underneath Blaine so his cock slides against Blaine's, just a hint of friction that makes both of them groan. Blaine tilts his head so he can kiss Kurt hard and open-mouthed, moaning when Kurt's tongue slides against his and then reluctantly pulling back and sitting up.

Kurt reaches up to pull Blaine back down and Blaine laughs, setting the plug back on the nightstand. "I kind of have to stretch you first, baby," Blaine tells him, and the pet name is new but so randomly hot that Kurt forgives Blaine for breaking the kiss and sitting up to get the lube.

Blaine pours lube on two of his fingers and nudges Kurt's legs open. Kurt happily obliges, spreading his thighs and arching his hips a little as Blaine traces his fingers down to Kurt's ass, rubbing slowly over his hole until Kurt's used to the feeling and the lube starts to warm on his skin.

"C'mon, c'mon," Kurt breathes out shakily, bearing down a little on Blaine's fingers to try and get them inside, and Blaine laughs and slaps Kurt's thigh. Kurt freezes, glaring up at Blaine.

"Patience, my horny one," Blaine says sweetly, leaning in to kiss Kurt slowly while Kurt's still rolling his eyes. It's just as much of a tease as his fingers but then Blaine's finally pressing them inside, two at once, and Kurt tilts his head back and moans while Blaine trails his lips down to Kurt's neck. He sucks lightly at the skin and works his fingers in to the knuckle, dragging them out a little before pushing them back in. Kurt moans again, the pressure inside making him ache all over, and when Blaine's fingers rub over his prostate Kurt's whole body jerks up.

"C'mon," Kurt pants out again, quickly adding a, "Please?" Blaine leans up from kissing Kurt's neck to settle back between Kurt's legs, sliding a third finger in and staring down as he works his fingers in and out.

"God, Kurt, you look so good like this. So gorgeous, all spread open for me," Blaine says, his voice low and rough, and he punctuates his words by twisting his fingers in hard. Kurt grabs at the sheets and groans, fighting the overwhelming urge to reach down and jerk himself off.

"Blaine, please, can we-- _now_ , please?" Kurt is so beyond ready. He feels like he's been hard for hours, even if it's just been half an hour since they started making out.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Blaine says quickly, grabbing a pillow to shove under Kurt's hips to bring his ass up higher, and Kurt smiles to himself at how hoarse Blaine's voice is, probably just as turned on and ready as Kurt.

Blaine doesn't bother with a condom because they're both each other's firsts (and Kurt kind of likes how filthy it is, anyway, when Blaine comes inside him). Kurt watches Blaine slick his cock up with some more lube and then he's lining up and pressing in slowly, his cock so much thicker than his fingers that Kurt has to dig his teeth into his lip to stop from whimpering, trying to relax and open up for Blaine's cock. Blaine keeps pressing until he's most of the way inside, letting out a shaky breath and then bending over Kurt's body to kiss him deeply, only pulling back to suck gently at Kurt's bottom lip.

"Hey, don't hold back," Blaine says quietly, acting all calm and controlled, but Kurt reaches up to run his hands over Blaine's back and he can feel how tense Blaine is, almost shaking. "I want to hear the noises you make," Blaine continues, kissing Kurt again, and when his stomach brushes over Kurt's cock, where it's still curled up hard on his belly, Kurt gasps. Blaine's hips jerk, choking out a gasp too, and Kurt groans and reaches up to tug at Blaine's unkempt curly hair.

"I promise I won't hold back, but you should fuck me now. Please."

"Right, totally," Blaine says, mostly to himself, and then he's sitting back up and grabbing onto Kurt's hips as he starts to move inside Kurt.

There's still a kind of overwhelming ache that never really goes away until Kurt's about to come, but Kurt loves it, loves the way he feels open and vulnerable like this, on his back as Blaine fucks him, his hips snapping forward. His cock drags in and out when Blaine slows down to catch his breath and Kurt focuses on the way Blaine feels inside, his cock warm and pulsing almost as quick as Kurt's racing heartbeat. Blaine's flushed all the way down to his chest, sweating, and it's honestly the hottest thing Kurt's ever seen.

Kurt gets so caught up in the way it feels, the hot pressure building in his stomach as Blaine's thrusting speeds up, that he doesn't think about reaching down and jerking himself off until Blaine's saying, "Oh fuck, Kurt, shit, I can't--" and stilling with his cock pressed all the way inside. Kurt can feel the way Blaine's cock twitches inside him, the hot slide as Blaine slowly pulls out, but he doesn't even remember what they agreed to until Blaine's reaching for the plug as soon as Kurt's empty and the come is starting to slide out.

Blaine drags the tip of the plug up the crack of Kurt's ass, no doubt pressing the come back in, and he just has the tip of it resting against Kurt's hole when he looks up and asks, "Can I-- is this still okay?"

Blaine's panting, still flushed, and Kurt's so turned on he's almost shaking with it. He nods quickly and then braces himself as Blaine presses the plug in. The intial push isn't bad because Kurt's still open and so wet, and it just feels _good_ to have something inside again to squeeze down around, but then he gets to the wide part, where it flares out, and Kurt groans. Blaine keeps pushing and pushing, all pressure and stretching, and then finally the toy slips inside and Kurt lets out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Holy fuck, Kurt," Blaine says, playing with the base of the plug and making sure the thing isn't going to pop back out. All the pushing and wiggling just makes Kurt arch his hips up, though, the urgency and need to come already back and making Kurt's whole body ache.

"Blaine, please, I have to--" Kurt whines when Blaine lets go of the base of the plug, but then he's settling down on the bed next to Kurt, tugging Kurt onto his side so he faces Blaine. Blaine reaches back behind Kurt, hand sliding down the curve of his ass and over the base of the plug, and Kurt shudders and groans, throwing one of his legs over Blaine's so he's more spread open, so Blaine can get to the plug.

"You are so fucking hot, Kurt. You don't even know." Blaine surges forward and kisses Kurt hard, using his hand that isn't pressing at the base of the plug to reach between them and jerk Kurt off. Kurt moans gratefully, heat pooling all throughout his lower body, the twisting pressure building as Blaine's hand squeezes over his cock on the upstroke.

"Next time," Blaine says against Kurt's lips, tugging at the plug until the widest part starts to stretch Kurt open and then pushing it back inside, "I want you to wear it under your clothes. Maybe try keeping it in while you're in class, or at Warblers practice. You'd be all squirmy, Kurt, so turned on, but I'd be the only one who knew why, knew that you still had it inside you." Kurt has his eyes closed as he moans, just hovering at the edge of his orgasm, and Blaine kisses the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his neck.

"Just think about it, Kurt. About having my come inside you like that, in public. You wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, about how you're all mine, and you'd already be stretched and wet so when we got back to my room I could fuck you again."

It's too much, Blaine talking and the pressure from the plug and his hand on Kurt's cock, and Kurt finally cries out and his hips jerk as he starts to come, squeezing down almost painfully around the plug. Blaine jerks Kurt through it until Kurt's body goes limp and he's starting to feel the soreness set in, and then Blaine's rolling Kurt over onto his stomach, sliding down his body to ease the plug out.

It feels even bigger as Blaine tugs it out, if that's even possible, and Kurt has to force himself to relax and breathe as Blaine pulls, the widest part stretching Kurt open one more time. Once it's gone and Kurt's back to squeezing around nothing, Blaine slides down Kurt's legs a little more, leaning down and holding Kurt open. It's weirdly hot, the way Blaine's hands are gripping his ass tightly, and Kurt can feel the cool air over him, sending shivers down his spine. Kurt doesn't know what he was expecting, exactly, but he chokes on a gasp when he feels what is unmistakably Blaine's tongue over his hole.

"Blaine, Blaine, _Blaine_ ," Kurt moans, fisting his hands into the sheets and trying not to thrust his hips back because Blaine's licking _inside him_ , holy shit. Blaine's mouth is making filthy wet noises and Kurt has a feeling Blaine is probably licking out his own come, and fuck, if only Kurt could get it up again so soon after coming.

Blaine gives Kurt a few more licks, just a teasing wet pressure now, and then he sits back up, setting the plug back on the nightstand and settling back down on the bed next to Kurt.

"I can't believe you just did that," Kurt blurts out as he turns to face Blaine, his voice sounding kind of wrecked. Blaine just smiles, licking his lips quickly and probably not intentionally, but it still makes Kurt surge forward, kissing Blaine. The taste isn't anything that different, mostly just like come, but thinking about it makes Kurt shiver.

"I've been thinking about doing that for a while," Blaine confesses, tugging the blanket over them and pulling Kurt close.

"Better than you imagined?" Kurt asks, only a little sarcastically.

"So, _so_ much better," Blaine replies, grinning widely and kissing Kurt's forehead.


End file.
